


Ugly Sweater Club

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is awoken by his teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweater Club

The knock on his door came at a far too early in the morning. They didn't have practice until later and their last game before the Christmas break was tomorrow. Connor still wasn't quiet ready to play a game yet but he had been practice with the team and just had to convince coach that he was ready.

But that didn't mean he wanted to be awoke at six in the morning.

The knock came again, with whispers coming from outside.

It had to be Taylor.

Which meant Ebs was with him and unfortunately those two weren't just going to go away.

So Connor dragged himself out of his bed and over to his door. He opened it to indeed find Taylor and Jordan standing there.

Before he could say a word Jordan shoved a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a drink of coffee looking at Taylor waiting for an explanation. But all he got was, "Get dressed and meet us in the living room."

And then Taylor was walking away.

"I would just do it," Jordan shrugged. "He'll just be back if you don't."

Jordan hurried after Taylor and Connor realized that they both had been wearing the ugliest sweaters Connor had ever seen.

Connor looked longingly back at his still warm bed but knew Jordan was right, Taylor would be back. So he got dressed and headed for the living room.

The only light in the living room was from the Christmas tree and Connor saw Nuge and Yak sitting on the couch, leaning together. He wasn't completely convinced that they were awake but Yak gestured to the coffee table where there was a box of cinnamon buns.

Connor then realized that both of them were wearing ugly sweaters also.

"Come on, sit over here," Taylor was the only one who seemed to have any energy.

Even Jordan was curled up into a chair.

"Hallsy, what's going on?" Connor asked, sitting in the chair.

"It's tradition," Taylor said matter-of-factly, handing him a wrapped present.

Connor looked suspiciously at all of them.

Taylor was watching him, eyes bright as he curled up with Jordan on his chair.

Jordan had acquired another cup of coffee and leaned against Taylor.

Ryan was watching him eyes barely open and Yak was glancing between him and the cinnamon buns.

"Come on just open it," Yak said.

Connor sighed and ripped the package open revealing none other than an ugly sweater. A very ugly sweater. His eyes were assaulted by the red, green and white yarn and then he realized as he shook it out, dropping the box on the floor that there was gold woven in it also. It was a mash of everything Christmas, snowmen, reindeer, snowflakes, Christmas ornaments and a smiling Santa Claus.

Yak actually laughed.

While Nuge looked at Taylor and asked, "Could you have found anything uglier?"

"Oh believe me he tried," Jordan said. "Hey Connor put it on."

He was about protest but another look at his sleepy team mates had him pulling it on over his head.

They all cheered quietly when he did.

He grinned stupidly, infected by their enthusiasm.

"Come on we have to take a picture," Taylor said.

They gathered in front of the tree, Ryan looking put out at having to move.

"This one had better not end up online," Yak threatened Taylor who just stuck his tongue out a him.

Pictures done, they took their seats again. Coffee and cinnamon buns were passed around as they chatted, except for Ryan who had fallen asleep on Yak's shoulder.

The topics were kept light and despite the fact Connor was dying to know why they where all wearing Christmas sweaters no one said a word. Despite not knowing what was going on Connor felt he had just been admitted into something special.

Finally Jordan decided they should get ready to go to the rink and Connor headed to his room. Pulling out his phone he dialled a familiar number after sending one of the pictures off.

"So I'm pretty sure I was just inducted into the Ugly Sweater Club," Connor said as Dylan picked up.


End file.
